


Stars are only visible in darkness

by ChaNssi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blind Hakyeon, Don't ask me how the dynamics work, M/M, Mute Sanghyuk, Somehow???, it's also kinda sweet ish, it's kinda cute ish, mainly sanghyuk, oh Highschool AU, ooof what a pair tho, they just kinda do???, they're both kinda idiots tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi/pseuds/ChaNssi
Summary: Three things Sanghyuk is learning in his school year :1. Love advise from Jaehwan SUCKS2. He needs a new set of friends3. Somehow, he's also surprised, but a mute guy and a blind guy CAN communicate.It's a whirlwind of Cha Hakyeon in his face, really.And he loves it. Every minute of it.





	Stars are only visible in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this was something that came out of a prompt, and that was something I had written for a whole other platform. But the prompt allowed me to write Chasang, and I thought the whole thing was extremely cute, so I figured I might as well post it here.
> 
> The title is from Imagine Dragons' Battle Cry, although the one-shot has zilch to do with the lyrics of that song. But I really liked the way it kinda fit? I was originally thinking of going with "Like music to my ears", but, this just felt better?
> 
> Do tell me what you think of it!
> 
> Leave me comments and kudos ^^

“If you don’t stop sighing soon, I might actually push you off the chair,” Jaehwan threatens as Sanghyuk sighs dreamily for what must be close to the fifteenth time in the mere ten minutes that he’s taken his seat across from Jaehwan in the cafeteria for lunch. He’s been watching his crush laugh beautifully for just as long.

Sanghyuk makes a low garbled noise at the back of his throat that Jaehwan takes to be a poor imitation of a wounded, pitiful dog. He ignores the semi-murderous glare Jaehwan throws his way and continues to doodle in his notepad of sticky notes of choice for the day. It’s a stack of light green notes shaped like a T Rex. He thinks it suits him well.

“Why don’t you just go and say hi?” Jaehwan prompts, brandishing a fork full of what looks like a sad excuse of salad lettuce, and waving it wildly in the air.

Sanghyuk picks his notepad off the table with a disgusted look and simply raises an eyebrow, pointing to the note pad.

“Okay, listen to me,” Jaehwan starts, pushing his plate away from him and sitting up straight. “It’s very simple. They say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. I disagree. It’s through his pants. All you have to do is go –,”

Sanghyuk slams his notepad on the table as soon as he hears Jaehwan. No way in hell is he going to take advice from him. Jaehwan’s ideas have only ever put him in the most embarrassing situations. He still remembers the one time Jaehwan somehow succeeded in making Sanghyuk sway his hips as he walked. It was a nightmare! He still had people snicker at him in the hallway sometimes.

He shudders at the memory and glares at Jaehwan before signing furiously, “Stop,”

“But I haven’t even told you what my idea is. You always do this. You never listen to me,” Jaehwan fakes a sob and fixes his best ‘you’re hurting me’ expression.

Sanghyuk doesn’t budge, folding his arms across his chest.

“Wonshik, he’s not listening to me. Make him – wait what are you scribbling into that book? Have you not been listening to our conversation at all? Wonshik!” Jaehwan gets up from his seat and pushes half his torso across the tiny table to peer into Wonshik’s notebook.

Sanghyuk, mildly curious, leans over to the side to peek as well. He has a better vantage position than Jaehwan considering Wonshik is sitting on the same side of the table as he is. All thoughts fly out of his mind as he catches sight of an extremely suspicious word – his name, his full name – and his jaw drops open.

Sanghyuk steals the book from underneath Wonshik’s hands, the pen leaving an ugly streak across the paper in the process.

“Hey!” Wonshik frowns.

Jaehwan simply dashes across the table to join Sanghyuk. He stands on the chair and looks over Sanghyuk’s shoulder, placing a hand on it to steady himself.

_Kim Wonshik’s account of Han Sanghyuk’s love life, or the lack thereof_

  * He stares. A lot. Mostly with his mouth hanging open. And a far-away look on his face. KInda disgusting, really, but that’s the observer’s opinion. Oh, and shit eating grins as well. Ew.
  * He slaps thighs when excited. He’s huge. He should realise it hurts.
  * He’s mostly excited whenever his crush walks past him. He’s oblivious to the death glares sent his way by his crush’s friends. No sense of self-preservation whatsoever.
  * He’s named said crush Mr Graceful. WTF. At least, the observer thinks it’s better than Mr Dreamy.
  * He’s exhibited a serious lack of judgement when he agreed to Jaehwan’s incredibly stupid ideas. [Jaehwan, the observer loves you, but you should stop trying to sabotage the test subject.] Really, who in the world agrees to deep throat a banana or to seductively bite into an apple to get with a blind guy? The observer is ashamed to have such friends.
  * He’s extremely dumb as well. No pun intended.



“Wonshik, my ideas are amazing, what are you talking about?” Jaehwan swirls around and puts a hand on one hip, ready to fight.

Sanghyuk pushes Jaehwan out of the way and gulps, horrified. “What is this?” He signs to Wonshik. He probably hasn't ever signed that fast in his life.

“I’m sure you’ve read the heading,” Wonshik smiles, looking extremely proud of himself. Maybe serene, or rather pleased, is the right word.

Sanghyuk wants to kick him. “I hate you,” He signs.

“You wish,” Wonshik smiles harder.

Yep, Sanghyuk most definitely wants to harm.

 

~>▲<~

 

Pining, Sanghyuk quickly realises, is a lot worse than outright rejection. Technically, he should be used to the feeling, he’s been pining for months, after all. But, every time he sees Hakyeon gracefully and fluidly make his way across the campus, laughing brightly and greeting every student who does the same, he can’t help but yearn.

“You’re really an idiot. Why can’t you just confess?” Wonshik whispers.

They’re in the library working on some assignments before heading home. Jaehwan is in choir practice, so it’s just the two of them. Somehow, Hakyeon is there without his little posse, — surprising, he's always with his two friends — and Sanghyuk can’t help but wonder what work a blind person could have in a library of all places. He’s nobody to judge, though.

Sanghyuk sends him a look as if he pities Wonshik for even having the thought that Sanghyuk could do that and get out of the situation alive and in one piece. He grabs his post it notepad – it’s a really fancy one he usually saves for special occasions, it’s a roller sticky note – and scribbles a quick, “He’s never going to say yes to me!”

Wonshik rolls his eyes. “Fine. How about just going and talking to him then?”

Sanghyuk looks at his friend as if he’s lost his mind. And maybe Wonshik has. He’s dating Jaehwan after all. It’s awkward, really, being the third wheeler when his two best friends only drag him along because they pity him. He’s told them a million times he’s fine, but they don’t listen. But, that’s beside the point.

His point is pretty valid. For not talking to Mr Graceful Hakyeon. “How do you think a blind guy and a dumb guy are going to communicate? It’s not like I can sign with him, Wonshik. Plus, his little posse would never let me get near him,” he scribbles.

He pastes the roller sticky note on Wonshik’s notebook and shakes his head, disappointed. Maybe he expects too much from his friends.

Wonshik snorts. “Posse? Hongbin needs to hear this,”

“Who’s Hongbin?”

“One of his posse members,”

Sanghyuk throws an eraser at him. He’s being absolutely unhelpful. “You’re not answering my question,” He signs instead of taking the effort to write it down.

“Oh, look at the time! Jae must be done!” Wonshik exclaims instead.

Sanghyuk really does hate him. Period.

 

~>▲<~

 

Sanghyuk is, to put it simply, at a loss for words. Well, he’s not very good at words any time of the day really, but standing in the doorway to the choir practise room, he’s even more dumbstruck than normal.

“Shut your mouth, you idiot,” Wonshik whispers to him before walking in to take Jaehwan by surprise.

Sanghyuk wants to go in, he knows he’s blocking the way, but how is he supposed to just walk in when Hakyeon is in there, talking to Jaehwan and his posse is there too, and one of them is walking his way, and oh shit he needs to run.

He spins on his heel, ready to hightail it when a hand lands on his shoulder and he gulps.

“Hey, you’re Sanghyuk right?”

Sanghyuk sends a prayer to whoever is listening from up there to let him live and turns to face the guy. He nods slowly, clutching the strap of his book bag as if his life depends on it.

“Hakyeonnie,” The guy calls over his shoulder and Hakyeon turns towards the source of his friend’s voice. “Your lo – uh I mean, Sanghyuk is here. Come say hi,”

Sanghyuk watches dumbly as Hakyeon turns a shade ten times prettier than the reddest – is that even a word? He doesn’t care – tomato and reaches blindly to swat at his friend. Sadly, said friend is a few spaces away from him and Hakyeon stumbles a little, his face burning with what Sanghyuk assumes to be embarrassment. Or anger. He can't say. He's too busy gaping.

Sanghyuk badly wants to sign and ask the guy what he’s doing but, he’s not sure he can understand sign language. Their school isn’t a special needs school. His parents had always insisted he is normal, and being unable to speak is just as much a part of him as everything else. He is normal.

And as for Hakyeon, his father owns the school. A part of it, at least.

Sanghyuk silently looks over at Jaehwan and Wonshik for help, but they’re busy sending him evil grins. So he just waits for either Hakyeon or his friend to make a move. The guy’s hand is still on his shoulder, grounding him. Why can't he just leave, damn it? It might not be too late to go hide in the mountains. Maybe he could even take up monkism - he's losing his vocabulary, damn it - or something.

When nothing happens, he taps on the guy-he-still-doesn’t- know-the-name-of’s shoulder, grabbing his attention. He tilts his head and hopes his question is clear enough.

“Oh, right. I’m Taekwoon, Hakyeon’s best friend. And I’m currently trying to set you guys up because oh my God you have no idea how much he goes on and on abou –,”

It all happens so quickly Sanghyuk isn’t even sure it's happened until Taekwoon is on the floor of the choir room and Hakyeon is sitting on him and clamping his mouth shut with his hand and whispering frantically while simultaneously hitting his chest and Sanghyuk can only watch with his jaw hanging open.

Taekwoon easily dislodges Hakyeon off of himself and laughs. “Oh, shut up. You’ll never talk to him if I leave it up to you,” He stands and holds a hand for Hakyeon which he somehow, finds and accepts without difficulty.

Sanghyuk is equally impressed and confused. His idiot friends are of no help, really. They’re enjoying this far too much for his liking. He can hear them sniggering and he's steadfastly ignoring them.

“I hate you, Taek,” Hakyeon mutters as he dusts himself off. “I hate you so much,”

“You can hate me all you want, but please, go talk to him. I don’t want to hear anymore about how cute he is,”

Sanghyuk is now positively shocked. And he's pretty sure he's blushing furiously. Because one, how in the world is it possible for Hakyeon to think he’s cute? And two, how in the world can Hakyeon think he is cute when he can’t see him?

He clears his throat a bit awkwardly because he’s pretty sure both Hakyeon and Taekwoon have forgotten he’s there because otherwise, nobody would have such a conversation with the subject present.

Hakyeon freezes in his attempt to harm Taekwoon as realisation seeps into him. He abandons his attempt to murder his friend and instead opts to pick up his bag from the floor and running towards the entrance.

Except, he miscalculates.

He must have forgotten to factor in Sanghyuk’s large body blocking the doorway, and he barrels into him, head first.

Sanghyuk should have moved.

Huh.

 

~>▲<~

 

Sanghyuk is miserable. And it's a pretty new level of misery, too. It's so high he's even surprised himself.

He's in the backyard of the school campus, perched on the wall overlooking the playground for kindergartners, swinging his legs back and forth while simultaneously whistling silently — he's trying to hum, really — to whatever tune is playing in his head.

His stomach grumbles, but he ignores it. He's not in the mood to eat. He's not in the mood for much these days. He just wants to wallow.

But the thing is, he's not even sure why he's the way he is. Technically, he's always known Hakyeon is too good for him. He's also known since the beginning of time rejection hurts. That was one of the main reasons he stuck to admiring from afar. Apparently though, what his mind knows, his heart doesn't.

He sighs, shaking his head to rid himself of the depressing thoughts and wonders if he should go grab a sandwich at least. His stomach doth protest too much. Yeah, okay, he's a Shakespeare nerd, but really, who isn't?

"Hey, Sanghyuk?"

Sanghyuk turns around mid-jump and his knee on the wall. He sucks in a sharp breath, internally cursing like a sailor. He looks up to glare at whoever put him in pain and almost freezes.

His confusion and bewilderment must be clear, because the person smiles sheepishly and rubs at the back of their neck.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have startled you,"

Well, no shit Sherlock. Sanghyuk wonders if his expression speaks his mind. He hopes not. He's not usually hostile.

He shakes his head, though, and straightens up. He waves a hello instead of acting on the impulse to flee.

"Can I talk to you?"

Sanghyuk narrows his eyes suspiciously at the person. He knows him. Sort of. From afar. He's the other one in Hakyeon's posse. What could he possibly want from him?

He nods his head slowly. Yeah, his stupid heart really shouldn't be allowed to take such important decisions. Curiosity kills the cat, after all, doesn't it?

"I should probably introduce myself. I'm Hongbin. I'm one of Hakyeon's friends. Oh, I also know Wonshik. We're in the same basketball team,"

Sanghyuk nods. That makes a bit of sense. At least now he knows how Wonshik knows this person.

"Oh, and you don't have to say anything. Just listen to me, is that fine?"

Sanghyuk nods again, because really, it's not like he can say something even if he wants to. That is a pretty lame thing to say, he'd like to point out. He shrugs instead.

Hongbin waits and watches as Sanghyuk makes his way to him and they start walking along the perimeter of the ground.

A whole five minutes later and when Hongbin hasn't uttered a word, Sanghyuk pointedly stares at his wristwatch, hoping the other gets the signal that the warning bell is about to go off.

Hongbin clears his throat. "Okay so. Do you hate Hakyeon?"

Sanghyuk stops in his track, his mouth falling open, because wait, what the actual fuck?

Hongbin must fail to notice because he's still walking and talking almost seriously with a frown on his face. "I already scolded Taek but Hakyeon is so miserable these past few days. He's so down and I hate it, you know? To watch your best friend die of heartbreak is kinda pathetic. Stupid Taekwoon. Why did he have to go and say unnecessary stuff in front of you? I mean, homophobia is still pretty big, obviously. Not everyone is so accepting. And I'm not blaming you, but Sanghyuk —,"

He finally notices Sanghyuk isn't walking with him and turns to look around, "Sanghyuk?"

Sanghyuk frantically searches for the small notepad he keeps on him at all times and a pen, a pencil, anything to write with, but he realises with horror he had left everything in his bag. The bag which is currently in either Jaehwan or Wonshik's custody. Shit.

He looks around the ground. Thankfully, he's tall enough to break a twig from a branch off one of the trees in the backyard and he does the same. He then proceeds to crouch on his haunches and draws it out into the sand. Good thing the backyard has some.

"Wait. Why would I hate Hakyeon?"

Hongbin reads the question with a frown. "Obviously because you're probably not comfortable with a guy crushing on you," he explains.

Sanghyuk flounders for the stick that has fallen to the ground in his shocked state. "Who's crushing on whom?" He's almost scared to hear the answer.

Hongbin fixes him with a strange look. "Hakyeon. He's crushing on you,"

Sanghyuk looks at Hongbin as if he lost his mind. Maybe he has. Why would he be suggesting something so fantastical otherwise?

"Not possible," He writes — draws? — on the ground.

"What do you mean. Did you not hear Taekwoon that day? He very nearly called you lover boy,"

Sanghyuk decides he's lost his ability to hear as well. Right? His jaw is probably hanging open. He doesn't care.

"Okay, listen. Can you please just do me a favour and come down to the cafeteria tomorrow? Hakyeon thinks you're not going there anymore because you hate his guts and can't digest your food if you look at him,"

Okay, Sanghyuk most definitely has become deaf as well. How else can he explain what he's hearing right now?

"You're mistaken," he writes frantically. What sort of a misunderstanding is this?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not coming to the cafeteria because I thought he hated me,"

"Why would he hate you?"

"Why would he not?"

"I don't understand,"

Sanghyuk sighs. He really wishes he can have this conversation normally instead of having to write it into the sand.

"He didn't want to be near me that day,"

"That was because he was embarrassed. And angry, but he was angry at Taek, not you,"

"You mean to tell me I could have spoken, I mean, communicated somehow, with him long ago and he would not have rejected me?"

Hongbin shakes his head. "He would have maybe died of a small cardiac arrest that you spoke to him, but other than that, no. He likes you so much it's actually irritating,"

What a turn of events.

Sanghyuk is suddenly soaring on cloud nine. Or was it cloud ten?

 

~>▲<~

 

A week after his conversation with Hongbin, Sanghyuk finds himself strolling the school gardens. With Hakyeon. With freaking Cha Hakyeon, the object of his affection since the dawn of time. Okay, he’s exaggerating, he’s only been crushing for a few months now.

He was equally surprised as Wonshik and Jaehwan when he had turned up for lunch the next day, and had even somehow built up the courage to walk up to Hakyeon's table and say hi to him.

Okay, he didn't really say hi, but he did tap on his shoulder and asked for Hongbin's help in conveying his salutation. He hadn't wanted to ask Taekwoon, for some reason, maybe it was because the guy was sniggering the whole time he had been standing around awkwardly wondering how in the world to talk to someone blind. He kinda wanted to throw him around, really.

Hakyeon somehow seemed to glow ten times brighter when Hongbin had told him Sanghyuk came by. It made him happy. They'd decided to talk when nobody was around, but hadn't found the time in the midst of all the clubs Hakyeon was in.

And, a week later, and Sanghyuk swears he's never perceived the school gardens to be that beautiful previously.

He wonders if he should hold Hakyeon’s hands so he won’t stumble into the trees or something, but he remembers Hakyeon mentioning that he’s roamed these hallways and gardens since birth and he knows exactly where everything is placed, so he’d never hurt himself.

His hand still itches to hold him, though.

Hakyeon twirls a bit, the epitome of grace and fluidity, and turns to face Sanghyuk. “Uhh, I’m sorry I couldn't find the time earlier,”

Sanghyuk, for the first time in his life, curses everyone and everything for his dysarthria. How is he supposed to reply?

Hakyeon looks at him — through his ever present shades — as if he’s waiting for a reply before he slaps a palm across his forehead. “I’m such an idiot. Okay, let’s do one thing. I’ll talk and you can…,” he looks down at his hands, “You can hold my hand and squeeze to let me know you’re listening, I guess,”

Sanghyuk’s throat dries. Is Hakyeon really okay with holding his hand?

Hakyeon holds his hand out and waits for Sanghyuk to take it. He smiles a little, for encouragement.

Sanghyuk tells himself to snap out of it and tentatively reaches forward.

He takes Hakyeon’s hand in his, and simply marvels at the feat. Hakyeon’s hand is warm. It’s tiny compared to his and it fits really well, kind of like a glove, except it’s smaller. Wow, Sanghyuk is coming up with the worst analogies in the history of literature.

Hakyeon smiles up at him and they continue to walk. “I guess I should come clean,” He starts. “I’m a fan of yours,”

Sanghyuk frowns. He’s not done anything noteworthy. He squeezes, though.

Hakyeon nods as he continues. “I really do love your writing, Sanghyuk.”

Sanghyuk squeezes once again, but he’s still confused. He writes, yes. But he mostly writes on an online forum, and he’s most definitely never expected Hakyeon to come across it.

“Hongbin found one of your pieces online and read it out to me once. I make him read every work of yours all the time. I have a few favourites, of course, and he’s sick of reading them out to me, but since I can’t read it for myself, I should at least make use of my friends that way,” He laughs.

Sanghyuk is maybe, just a bit overwhelmed.

“Oh and I know you have an alias online, but you had submitted one work for the yearbook last year under the same name and I pestered dad to tell me who the student was. And then I found out it was you, and oh my God I just love your work so much,”

Sanghyuk squeezes Hakyeon’s hand extra hard at that, hoping to convey his feelings.

Hakyeon smiles at him. “I wish I could actually read them for myself,”

And Sanghyuk swears, if Hakyeon smiles at him like that, he might move heaven and earth to make whatever Hakyeon wants to happen.

He’s so screwed.

 

~>▲<~

 

They’re friends now. All six of them sit together for lunch. Most times, Hakyeon sits next to him and Sanghyuk’s stomach lurches every time Hakyeon’s hand so much as lands next to his. They have no trouble communicating, somehow.

Hakyeon had come up with the best method. He’d mostly ask yes or no questions, and if it was a yes, Sanghyuk would tap once and he would tap twice for a no. And it works pretty well, surprisingly.

Sanghyuk has been learning braille on the side. It’s a secret for now. He has something in store that he wants to prepare perfectly for Hakyeon. There’s also something else, but that’s a secret as well.

Overall, his life has been good.

He’s been spending more time with Hakyeon than with anyone else. They study together, walk the gardens together and they even have a routine for when Sanghyuk goes to watch Hakyeon sing in the choir – he hadn’t known, but God, Hakyeon has a beautiful voice – and Hakyeon sings to him when he feels like writing.

He’s learnt so much about Hakyeon over the past few months. Hakyeon loves to sing. But Hakyeon dancing is a treat to the eyes. Hakyeon is extremely intelligent, capable of giving Einstein a run for his money – that’s just an expression. Hakyeon loves animals. Hakyeon dreams to teach fellow blind kids to dance once he grows up. Hakyeon’s favourite colour is red, he says he likes the sound of it. Hakyeon likes to curl up with music on the side and a cup of hot chocolate when it rains. Hakyeon loves literature.

And Sanghyuk, well, he’s falling. Hard.

“Hey, Sanghyuk?” Hakyeon says as he’s being steered in the direction of the terrace one afternoon.

Sanghyuk squeezes his shoulders in response.

“Why aren’t we having lunch with everyone else?” He asks.

Sanghyuk simply pokes Hakyeon’s cheek and steers him forward.

It’s a clear afternoon, the skies blue yet slightly breezy. It’s the perfect temperature to be having lunch outside.

Sanghyuk pushes Hakyeon down into one of the foldable chairs he had gotten from the auditorium that he’s strategically placed near a table he’d prepared earlier. The table is having a spread of dishes. He’d asked his mom to make her best dishes.

He’s nervous as he sits across from Hakyeon. His throat feels parched and he picks up a bottle of water and quickly downs it.

“Sanghyuk, you’re scaring me,” Hakyeon plays with his fingers.

Sanghyuk grabs Hakyeon’s hands and interlaces their fingers, squeezing slightly.

He opens his mouth once and then closes it promptly.

His heart is beating way too fast for it to be normal. He takes a deep breath and releases it. He tries again, but his throat still feels dry. He downs some more water. God, he is so nervous.

“Sanghyuk, are you okay?”

He nods once and then squeezes Hakyeon’s fingers hard.

“H.. ha… Hakyeon,” He finally croaks. It’s a bit rough, the voice grates on his own ears, but it’s his voice, and even though his throat hurts, burns, he’s still proud.

He looks up at Hakyeon, scared to see what his expression looks like and immediately jumps up.

There are tears flowing down Hakyeon’s cheeks and Sanghyuk doesn’t know what to do. He chases the teardrops with his thumbs and pulls him into a hug. Hakyeon’s tears soak through his shirt.

“Hak.. yeon?” He tries again, but Hakyeon only cries harder, holding onto Sanghyuk’s shirt as he does.

Hakyeon takes deep breaths and tries to calm himself down. He pulls back a little from Sanghyuk’s embrace and asks. “Have you been going to speech therapy?”

Sanghyuk taps once on Hakyeon’s forehead. That's his other secret. It has been mightily difficult to keep it from Hakyeon, but he wanted to surprise him.

“Have you been doing it for me?”

Sanghyuk taps once again.

“Does it hurt?”

Sanghyuk taps again.

Hakyeon laughs through a fresh spring of tears. “Then you shouldn’t do it,”

Sanghyuk flicks him on the forehead. He clears his throat. “Want,” He tries. He’s not sure it’s intelligible.

Hakyeon understands, though. “You are doing it because you want to?”

Sanghyuk taps his cheek this time.

Hakyeon buries his head into Sanghyuk’s chest. “Thank you. You sound beautiful,”

Sanghyuk laughs, his voice loud and croaky. But, he doesn’t care. Hakyeon had always told him his laugh was precious.

“More,” He says after a while.

“You have something more?”

Sanghyuk taps Hakyeon’s nose.

Hakyeon let’s go of him and Sanghyuk pulls out a file from his bag. He carefully hands it over to Hakyeon.

Hakyeon opens the file, let's his fingers trail over, and his eyes widen as he realises what it is. It’s one of Sanghyuk’s stories, the one which is his absolute favourite, and it’s been typed out in braille. He finds himself at a loss for words and he runs his fingers across the papers. A fresh bout of tears spring up, but he swallows them back. He’s already cried too much.

“Sanghyuk,” He whispers. His heart swells.

Sanghyuk silently guides Hakyeon’s hands to the last page in the file and nudges him to read it.

Hakyeon does. And his heart almost bursts out of his chest.

It’s a question.

“I like you. Will you go out with me?”

Hakyeon leaps into Sanghyuk’s embrace, laughing giddily. He doesn’t care if he’s crying again. He doesn’t care that he’s probably running Sanghyuk’s uniform. And he most definitely cannot bring himself to care about the warning bell signalling to all the students that the break is almost over.

“Yes, I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wohoo ~
> 
> So that was something I thoroughly enjoyed! I really, really like this trope. There's just something inherently sweet about the whole mute and blind combo? Idk how to put it in words. 
> 
> Oh, I'd like to say that all my knowledge about dysarthria is from a completely medical point of view, I have not met any patient with it, except for in the neurology department where it's not congenital or even childhood onset, but more of a completely different path. So, in case I've portrayed any part of it incorrectly, do let me know ^^
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed it, regardless. 
> 
> If I feel like it, I may end up expanding on the universe, maybe write out a drabble of their first date, their first fight, their first kiss, just about any of their firsts. Or seconds. Or thirds. It would be fun to explore, don't you think? 
> 
> What would you say? Would you like to read? Or would it simply have to be as self indulgent as this was? 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, as always. Comments and kudos will be appreciated!!


End file.
